City Morgue
The City Morgue is the facility where postmortems are conducted for the Toronto Constabulary. It is located nearby Station House No. 4 on Wilton Street in Toronto. The City Morgue is the workplace of Dr. Julia Ogden from Season 1 into Season 4, returning as City Coroner in Season 9 to Season 12. After Dr. Ogden resigns (ep.1217), the new Chief Coroner is Violet Hart, who as a medical student first started working in the City Morgue as Dr. Ogden's assistant, following in the footsteps of Ogden's previous protégé, Rebecca James who had started off as the morgue's cleaner in Season 9, whom Dr. Ogden takes under her wings. After graduating from Ontario Medical College for Women, Dr. James leaves the Morgue and Toronto to start her own practice in Season 11. Dr. Emily Grace, Ogden's former protégé, and Dr. Francis served as coroners when Dr. Ogden left the Morgue during Season 5 - 8 and Season 4, respectively. The morgue skeleton 'Shelley' was acquired and named by Dr. Emily Grace. During her first visit to the City Morgue in Master Lovecraft, Mrs. Brackenreid, who wants to discuss the book Dracula with Julia, is frighten to death by H.P. Lovecraft lurking in the cold storage. In Up From Ashes, Det Watts brings badly wounded George to the morgue, telling Miss James they need her help. A first time: George on the slab being operated upon. Miss James removes the bullet and saves his life with the help of Watts. Later, when Julia returns to the morgue, she embraces and acknowledges Rebecca for saving George. When the good doctor states, "Just a slow day at the morgue", the Detective adds, "Good news for the living." (ep.1106). Ironically, a closet in the City Morgue is used to bring a new life into William and Julia's world (ep.1110). By the end of Season 12, after Dr. Ogden leaves the City Morgue to pursue her new calling as surgeon, Miss Violet Hart succeeds her mentor; this promotion is unprecedented in Toronto history and is a cause for attention, if not causation. Trivia * The original establishing shot used for the City Morgue and Station House No. 4 buildings in Cabbagetown is actually the 1859 Victorian pump house at the Hamilton Museum of Steam and Technology on Woodward Avenue in Hamilton. * Created by Production Designer Sandra Kybartas, original plans of Police Station No. 4 and the Morgue are in Investigating Murdoch Mysteries: The Official Companion Book. *While there are four dead bodies in Dr. Osler Regrets, there were “''five bodies in the City Morgue” in 'Artful Detective' and the most bodies in morgue at any one time was during the summer heat wave in 'Loch Ness Murdoch. * Series Body Count: >250 (and counting) The Morgue Gallery File:Morgue_01.jpg|Work Station File:Morgue_03.jpg|Surgical Instruments File:Morgue_02.jpg|Embalming Fluids morgue microscope.PNG|Morgue microscope 913 apothecary table .PNG|Morgue apothecary table File:Morgue_04.jpg|Wash Station File:Morgue_05.jpg|Anatomical Chart Morgue parts.PNG|Body Parts City Morgue.PNG mm S9 Julia Morgue.PNG|Last Morgue shoot for Season 9 Season 12 - 13 1303 Forever Young 16.png|Forever Young 1301 Troublemakers Morgue.png|Troublemakers 1205 Ogden and Meyers City Morgue.png|The Spy Who Loved Murdoch 1204 Murdoch Without Borders4.png|Murdoch Without Borders 1202 Operation Murder 11.png|Operation: Murder Season 11 1111 Biffers and Blockers Jilliam 4.png|Biffers and Blockers 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Morgue Kiss.png|F.L.A.S.H.! 1109 The Talking Dead morgue 6.png|The Talking Dead 1105 Meeting Miss Hart 1.png|Dr. Osler Regrets 1102 Rebecca and Nate.PNG|Merlot Mysteries: A farewell 1101 Up From Ashes 50.PNG|Up From Ashes 1101 Up From Ashes Saving George.PNG|Up From Ashes Season 10 1018 Jilliam Last Kiss 2.PNG|Hell to Pay File:1016 Master Lovecraft Julia.PNG|Master Lovecraft 1016 Lovecraft in the Morgue 2.PNG|Margaret's first visit|link=Master Lovecraft File:Mm1004 spectroscope.PNG|The spectroscope in Concocting A Killer Season 9 913 Morgue Dr Ogden Miss James.PNG|Dr. Ogen and Miss James in Colour Blinded|link=Colour Blinded 913 Morgue Rebecca.PNG|Rebecca with Detective Murdoch 913 Rebecca James 2.PNG|Rebecca James|link=Rebecca James 908 Pipe Dreamzzz Morgue Blackboard.PNG|At the Blackboard Season 6 - 8 mmXmas Shelley.JPG|Merry Christmas, Shelley!|link=A Merry Murdoch Christmas 606 Cloud of Doom Kiss.PNG|George and Emily's first kiss|link=Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom Season 1-5 401 All Tattered and Torn Morgue Blackboard.PNG|Dr. Llewllyn Francis 311 - 5.PNG|Hangman' MurdochMysteries2.jpg|Snakes and Ladders'' File:Glass_ceiling_04.jpg|In The Glass Ceiling File:Knockdown_06.jpg|In The Knockdown 106 Julia Blackboard 1.PNG|Julia's Blackboard 106 Let Loose the Dogs Blackboard 1.PNG|''Let Loose the Dogs '' mm103 Knockdown Morgue 2.PNG The Prince and the Rebel autopsy.png|The Prince and the Rebel Category:Medicine & Medical Practices Category:Places Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven